One Tree Hill New Season with New Possibilties
by BroodyxoCheery
Summary: 4 years later..All of them at different routes yet their hearts are still connected. See how old feelings come back, relationships break, dreams die. There is only one Tree Hill
1. That's Where It's At

One Tree Hill

Season 5

Episode 1

That's Where It's At

Charles Caleb Colton once wrote, "Happiness, that grand mistress of the ceremonies in the dance of life, impels us through all its mazes and meanderings, but leads none of us by the same route." Six years ago, 5 individuals started a journey together. Some as friends, some as lovers, some as enemies, and some as brothers. But now, 6 years later, life has put them all at different highways in life. They left Tree Hill to wander other places but left the most important thing right behind- their hearts. Some have success, fame, and love while others have loneliness, rejection, despair, and sorrow.

Let's take you back to the last time they were all together: 4 years ago at the Rivercourt. Brooke Davis says, "Okay. We are not going to do this. We are not going to get sad. Nothing is going to change. We will all be friends forever. I know it. "Lucas adds, "Look in 4 years we will be right here. You know. Done with college or wherever we go. Right?" Everybody nods in agreement. Little did they know that they would all change and not even be able to recognize themselves in anymore.

The flight attendant askes Lucas Scott, "What would you like to drink, Mr. Scott?" Lucas looked up and asked for a cup of coffee. He needed all the caffeine he can get if he was going to try working on his next book. Lucas has tried working on his next book since a long time. He also has stress from trying to find a publisher for his finished book. Hopefully, a weekend with Peyton will relieve all his stress. He is really looking forward to this trip to California. He will get to see Peyton after such a long time. Somehow, Peyton was always busy when he called her. He is sure the surprise he has in store for Peyton will make sure he never loses touch with Peyton again.

In the small room for interns, a pissed off, blonde girl was sitting. Someone yelled, "Patty, get me an appointment to Chatteu Bistro for two." The blonde responded, "It is Peyton not Patty." Peyton was really getting fed up of this job. All she did was slave around for her arrogant boss. If she wanted to get promoted in less than a year, all her focus has to be on her job. Hopefully, Lucas will understand that she has prior commitments and won't be able to spend as much time with himas she wanted.

In the crowded city of New York, a stunning designer is trying to find her way through the paprazzi. What does a designer have to do to get some privacy? Brooke Davis just let her assistant handle the irritating reporters and walked to her cabin. She looked at the pile of work on her desk and sighed. Having success does come with a price. Brooke loved at the picture frame on her desk. It was a picture of Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Skillz, Rachel, Chase, Bevin, and Mouth. The one person who she is still in contact with is Haley. Brooke loves sending clothes and expensive gifts for James. Peyton doesn't answer her phone calls so Brooke gave up. Brooke had a sip of her Starbuck's Caramel Machiato and took a seat near her desk. Brooke decided to give Haley a call to check on James.

Haley was so busy today. She had to bake cookies for James's class trip, make dinner, do the laundry, and manage to still look gorgeous for Nathan. After spending a crappy day coaching highschool boys, Nathan deserves to see something worthwhile. Haley's cellphone starts ringing. She picks it up and hears the cheery voice of one of her best friends, Brooke. Haley says, "Heyy, Tigger." Brooke says, "Heyy, sexy tutor mom/wife. So how is my little James? Is he missing his hot godmother at all?" Haley laughs and says, " He misses you. How would he not? You pamper him so much. The other day he was asking me about how he would look in Armani. He is only 4 years old, Brooke." Brooke couldn't control her laughter. James was really getting influenced by his faishionista of a godmother. Brooke asked Haley, "So did she call you yet?" Haley sighed and said, " No. Peyton doesn't answer anybody's calls. I guess she is just really busy with her internship at the Record Label. Lucas is going to visit her so he will fill me in on how she is." Brooke just sighed. She hasn't talked to Lucas in a while. She misses just being friends with him. Brooke hangs up the phone to do some work. She then thinks to herself, " I didn't know leaving Tree Hill would mean leaving my friends behind too. We all promised to stay in touch. I am the owner of a successful fashion house at the age of 22. Why am I still to lonely and sad? I just wish I can be with my real friends instead of all these fake wannabe fashionistas." Brooke looked around at all her employees from her glass window.

Joseph Conrad once wrote, "Who knows what true loneliness is - not the conventional word but the naked terror? To the lonely themselves it wears a mask. The most miserable outcast hugs some memory or some illusion."


	2. Do I Have To Say The Words

One Tree Hill

Season 5

Episode 2

Do I Have To Say The Words?

Leo Buscaglia once wrote, " The heart is the place where we live our passions. It is frail and easily broken, but wonderfully resilient. There is no point in trying to deceive the heart. It depends upon our honesty for its survival." Years ago, Brooke Davis gave away the one boy she ever loved to her best friend. She claimed that she stopped missing him and that she was over him. We all know she didn't mean it. How could she mean it? He was her first love, her first real boyfriend, her first good thing in life. As Brooke Davis was answering questions to a bunch of reporters from Channel E!, she looked at her phone. No calls or messages from any of her Tree Hill friends. It was her birthday for god's sake. She didn't want the reporters to be the first one to wish her. One reporter asked her, " So Miss Davis, have you ever been in love? " The reporter has struck a nerve. Brooke hesitates to answer.

_Lucas says, " I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. I know I hurt you last time but…" Brooke blurts out, " I love you." Lucas looks at her in awe. He says, " I love you, too…" He cups Brooke's cheeks with his hands and whispers, "Pretty girl". They lean in and give a passionate kiss to each other._

Brooke answers, "Yeah, there was this one guy I loved." Lucas stared at his television screen. He looked at how Brooke gave a simple answer to that a question that probably made her feel so heartbroken. Lucas knew which boy Brooke was talking about. It was obviously him. Brooke was his first love and he was her's. He thought back to when they broke up. He never knew why she really broke up with him. He thought it was because Peyton kissed him during the school shooting but Brooke said that wasn't the reason. Brooke claimed that she stopped missing Lucas. Lucas knew that Brooke was hiding something but he never had the guts to ask. He had hurt her so badly and yet Brooke told him to go and be with Peyton. That was the thing Lucas loved most about Brooke. Her way of sacrificing everything she has just for the people she loves. Lucas realized it was her birthday so he decided to call her from the hotel phone.

Brooke felt her phone vibrate. She looked at the caller ID. It said "Private Number". She picked it up and said, "Hello". She heard a familiar voice say, "Happy Birthday, Pretty Girl." Instantly, Brooke started smiling. She said, "Aww thanks Luke. I thought everybody is Tree Hill would forget." Lucas said, "How can we? Forgetting Brooke Davis's birthday is like Bevin not saying something stupid." Brooke just giggled. Lucas had that effect on her. He knew how to make her laugh even in the most awkward situations. Brooke asked, "So how are you and Peyton?" Lucas hesitated knowing that whatever answer he gave would make this conversation really awkward. He says, "Good. Peyton is at work and I'm in my hotel room.. How are you, Miss Designer?" Brooke wanted to ask why he was at a hotel when Peyton had an apartment. It would be weird if she asked considering the fact that the last time she talked to Peyton was 4 summers ago when they were living in LA together. She decided to just answer his question. " I am good. Fame, success, and superficial rich clients..That's what every 21 year old needs." Lucas laughed. No matter how high maintenance Brooke is, he knows Brooke hates it when people flaunt their money. Brooke and Lucas talked for a bit and then Lucas hung up.

Peyton had just arrived and she didn't look too happy. Lucas walked over to give her a hug but she was too pissed. She kept on blabbering, "Who the hell does he think he is? Just because I don't have any experience with high-acclaimed singers doesn't mean I don't know music. This is definitely a bad day." Lucas just grinned. He knew Peyton and her anger. He stayed mum and finally spoke, " Today is Brooke's birthday. You should have called." Peyton just glared at him. She hated it when Lucas would try persuading her to call Brooke. She never told anybody why she distanced herself from Brooke.

_A drunk Brooke came into Peyton and her room. Peyton just laughed. Brooke had a tendency of getting really drunk at beach parties. Brooke came and lied down next to her best friend. Brooke said, "Good night, psawyer." In between her sleep, Brooke started sleep talking. She mumbled, "I love you….Lucas. I'm your pretty girl forever." _

Peyton still can't forget the shock she had when she heard Brooke mumble those words. She knew that Brooke and Lucas were in love eachother but she didn't know that Brooke was still in love with Lucas. Peyton now understood how Jake must have felt when she muttered I Love Lucas in her sleep when she was with Jake. She missed Jake a lot at times like these but she still loved Lucas. But their different paths were creating a weird distance between them. Hopefully, tonight they can clear those distances. Peyton realized that Lucas was still waiting to understand why she didn't call Brooke yet. Peyton responded, "Luke, I will call her later. So how was your day?" Lucas said, "Nothing. I watched TV, ate a little, talked to Brooke, tried writing a little….." Peyton interrupted him, "You called Brooke?" Lucas grinned and said, " Yeah, it was her birthday. I always call her first on her birthdays like how she calls me." Peyton was not in the mood to fight with Lucas again so she just said bye and left. Lucas was left standing there looking at the Happy Birthday video dedication for Brooke some news channel made. Lucas reminded himself, "You love Peyton, You love Peyton, You love Peyton, You love Peyton, You love Peyton… You love Brooke…Shit.. You love Peyton. You love Peyton. You love Peyton"

Meanwhile, Nathan and Skillz were playing hoops with James. Nathan passed the ball to Skillz who dribbled it to the hoop and made shot. James pouted saying, " You guys never let me win. I am going to tell mommy." James knew saying that would make Nathan scared. Nathan quickly gave the ball to James who made a shot. Skillz just laughed at how Nathan's 4yr old son just blackmailed him. Nathan went and picked up James. Haley was walking by looking at how the 2 most important boys in her life were playing. She let out a smile and looked at a picture of Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, and her. It was taken on the way back from Rachel's cabin to Tree Hill. She missed all of them just hanging out. She mainly missed her Lucas and Tigger aka Brooke. She missed Peyton too but she was closer to Brooke. That was probably why she spent most of her senior year feeling bad that Brooke and Lucas weren't together. She knew Lucas well enough to know that he still loves Brooke. That doesn't means she doesn't think Peyton and Lucas shouldn't be dating. Peyton and Lucas are soulmates. They are very compatible. But being soulmates doesn't neccessarily mean you are meant to be together. Brooke and Lucas are heartmates. They are so different but that is what binds them together. That is how Nathan and Haley are. Haley loved how them being so different brought life to their relationship. That is why she is still rooting for Team Brucas. Haley remembered a time when Brooke was talking about being on team Brooke.

"_Nobody wants to be on Team Peyton because their captain is a big slut." Haley looked at Peyton and Lucas sitting together and looked disgusted. Brooke said, "Welcome to Team Brooke."_

Haley is actually the only person besides Brooke and Peyton who knows why Brooke broke up with Lucas.(Peyton's love confession) Well maybe Rachel. But Rachel knows everything. Haley just realised what day it is. It is Brooke's birthday. She ran to the phone as fast as she can and quickly dialed Brooke's number. She was waiting while the phone was ringing. Finally, Brooke picked up. Brooke says, Hello sexy Tutor mom." Haley says, " Heyy tigger. Happy birthday, sweetie. So was I the first one?" Brooke said, "Umm sorry. No" Haley was surprised. She asked, "Who called before me?" Brooke hesitated and then said, "Lucas." Haley smiled. If it was anybodyelse, she would have felt bad but Lucas being the first one to call Brooke made her feel happy." Haley just said, "Hmmm." Brooke giggled and said, "What is with the hmmm?" Haley just says, "Oh, nothing. What do you want as a birthday gift. I will send it by mail." Brooke sighed and said, "Why can't you just come here and give it to me personally?" Haley said, "Because James has school and Nathan has his coaching. You should come to Tree Hill. Many interesting memories are here, Brooke. Anybody remember the Blue Lounge Bar." Brooke knew why Haley said that. Brooke had her first date, first kiss, and first night spent with Lucas at that bar. Brooke said, "Shut up, Hales. But I might actually try coming to Tree Hill. I miss you, all. I will try convincing my devil of a manager to handle everything while I am gone." Haley started getting ecstatic. She was dying to see Brooke. It was perfect timing. Haley was waiting to tell Nathan she was pregnant again and with Brooke there she will have more confidence.

Robert Southery once said,"No distance of place or lapse of time can lessen the friendship of those who are thoroughly persuaded of each other's worth."


	3. Thanks for the Memories

One Tree Hill

Season 5

Episode 3

Thanks for the Memories

Henry David Thoreau once said, "We are made happy when reason can discover no occasion for it. The memory of some past moments is more persuasive than the experience of present ones. There have been visions of such breadth and brightness that these motes were invisible in their light."

The airplane landed at New Brunswick County Airport. Brooke stepped out of the airplane and looked to see the crowded airport. She could see a blonde blue-eyed teenage boy standing with beautiful pink and yellow carnation flowers. A pretty brunette ran up to him and bounced into his arms. The boy said something which made the young girl giggle and bite her lip. The boy gave her the flowers and the girl blushed. Brooke smiled looking at the young couple. They reminded her of a familiar event in her life.

_Lucas was fidgetting with the flowers in his hands when he saw Brooke come up. She says, "Okay. Putting aside the fact that I do look pretty good considering I spent like a day and a half on the plane. You cannot ambush me at the airport with flowers and a nicely welltoned end of summer body considering the ways we left things……." Brooke turned back to see Karen arrive out of the terminal. Brooke says, "3 months ago. O-kay." Lucas finally speaks after Brooke stops. He says, "I'm actually here to pick up my mom from New Zealand. I didn't think you were coming till tomorrow." Brooke says, "Well, you thought wrong. Oh look there's my cab why don't you say you love me or something." Before Lucas can say anything, a cranky Brooke walked away._

Brooke laughed at her flashback. She was so rude to Lucas. Well you can't really blame her. Lucas professed his undying love to her right when she was leaving. A cranky Brooke never cares about other people's feelings even if it is Broody. Brooke looked to find an empty cab with a sleeping driver. She knocked on the window and got the driver to drive her to Karen's Café. If Brooke wanted to face Tree Hill and all of its drama, she needed a cup of coffee desperately.

Brooke opened the door to the Café. She glanced around to observe the place. Nothing had changed. The windows, tables, chairs, interior, everything…It was all the same. A cute 4yr old girl wearing a purple dress came and hid behind Brooke. She whispered, "Don't let mommy know I'm here. She will starts screaming and become all broody." Brooke couldn't help but laugh. This toddler was definitely Lucas's younger sister, Lily. Lily had beautiful brown curls and a fair olive skin like Karen. She had Keith's smile.

Brooke saw Karen yelling, "Lily, where are you?" Brooke stayed quiet. She didn't want to blow the innocent girl's cover. Karen dropped the coffee pot she was holding as soon as she saw Brooke. She quickly ran to Brooke and hugged her. Karen ignored the fact that Lily was behind Brooke hiding. Karen said, "Oh my god, Brooke. You are back. I missed you so much, sweetie." Brooke smiled and responded, "I missed you too, Karen. I am back for few days. I needed a break from crowded New York. I had to come back to the place where I truly belong." Karen hugged Brooke once again. Karen shared a great relationship with Brooke. When she first met Brooke, she wasn't that happy. Lucas came home with a hangover and tattoo after his first date with Brooke. But despite that, she had never seen Lucas happier than when he was whenhe was with Brooke. When Brooke stayed with Karen for few months at the end of junior year, Karen became like a motherly figure to Brooke. Karen started to understand the true inner self of Brooke Davis. Brooke was more than a party girl or cheerleader, she was just a girl trying to survive high school like all girls. Brooke gave Karen lots of advice about Keith and Andy. As hard as it is to admitt, Karen loved those times Brooke would anaylze Keith, Andy, and Karen's relationship looking through Cosmo Girl and seventeen magazines.

Karen got Brooke a cup of coffee and both started talking. Karen asked, "So where are you staying?" Brooke answered, " The motel. Tree Hill still doesn't have any nice classy hotels." Brooke started pouting. Karen laughed and said, " Brooke Davis and a motel. I cannot see that. You can stay with me. I still have Lucas's old room. He won't be back from LA for few days so it is okay. Put your bags in the car." Brooke smiled. Karen was such a sweetheart. She was like the mother she never had. Brooke happily obliged and put her bags in Karen's car.

Haley looked at the pregnancy test again. It was definitely positive. Haley thought to herself, "I am pregnant. What is Nathan going to think? His career is finally moving somewhere and nhow we are having another child. Will James be okay with a sibling? Will I be able to handle another baby? Where are Lucas and Brooke when you really need them?"

Peyton looked at her cellphone. Lucas has left 3 missed calls already. She feels so bad for being late for dinner again but she can't help it. Her boss never lets her leave early. So far her relationship with Lucas was going okay. Occasional fights, make-up hugs, and rarely, sex occurred. She felt something was missing. Peyton used to think Lucas was made for her and she was made for him. Eventhough they weren't eachother's first love, Peyton felt like they were true love. Well she thinks they are. Shouldn't they be? Peyton and Lucas broke Brooke and Jake's hearts to be together. They better last forever or Brooke and Jake's sacrifices will all go to waste.

Lucas opened up his laptop. He stared at his blank Microsoft Word page. He couldn't think of anything to type. Lucas decided to check his facebook. He logged on and saw that he had a new friend request. He checked to see who it was. Lucas instantly started smiling. It was Brooke Davis. She looked as radiant as ever in her default picture. Lucas clicked on her photo to see her page. He noticed that her relationship status was "Its complicated". It made him feel weird. He didn't know what to think of that. Was she talking about him or Chase? Lucas personally never thought Chase was the guy for Brooke. Brooke needed someone who can be as naughty and cheery as her, she needed someone who has soft side and loves romace, Brooke needed someone who can respect and value her. Lucas realised where he was getting with this. Brooke always has a control over him. He loves Peyton, no doubt, but he has a strong connection with Brooke. He considers himself lucky to have Brooke as a friend. Four years ago, he didn't even think Brrooke would talk to him after his kiss with Peyton. Like always, Brooke surprised him. If it weren't for Brooke, Lucas would have never told Peyton, "It's you". He never fully understood why Brooke told him to do that. He knew how much pain it must have caused her but that was his pretty girl. She always hides her pain so that her loved ones can be happy.

Lucas's thoughts were interupted by Peyton's phone call. He answered her call. He said, "Heyy. When are you coming?" Peyton replied, "Umm I will be late again. They need me to stay overnight at work. A new artist is coming and I have to take him around LA." Lucas rudely said, "Why do you have to take him? I've been here for 2 days already and we have hardly spent any time together, Peyt." Peyton really did feel bad but she had priorities. Her job was her life and she gave her word to the Record Label. Peyton slowly says, "I'm sorry but I have no choice. I have to go. Bye, love ya." After saying that, Peyton hung up. Lucas had no idea what to think. He missed the days he could actually discuss music and life with Peyton. All they talk about now is Peyton's job and Tree Hill. He never even got to tell her about his big problem: WRITER'S BLOCK. He has tried writing since a long time but nothing ever comes out. It's like he lost all his inspiration when he left Tree Hill. "Unkindliness Ravens" only worked out because Lucas's pain over Keith's death and his break-up with Brooke took over him. That book is probably the most broodyful piece of literature any 18 year old writer has ever written.

Brooke walked into Lucas's old room. That one room holds so many memories. Some painful ones and some happy ones. Brooke put her bags on Lucas's desk and bounced into his bed. IFor a cheap half priced bed, Lucas's bed felt like so comfortable. The door flew open and Haley ran in. Haley screamed, "You were in Tree Hill for 2 hours already and you didn't even call me!" Brooke just laughed. Haley was so adorable when she was mad. Brooke leaned in to give her a hug. Brooke said, "Sorry, Tutor Mom. I wanted to get a cup of coffee first but Karen got me caught up in her talks and the I came here and then.." Haley put her hands on Brooke's shoulders and said, "Its okay. You are here now." They hugged again and Haley confided in Brooke about her pregnancy test results. Brooke congragulated her and said, "Yayy. Nathan and James will be so happy!!" Haley was relieved to hear that Brooke thought Nathan and Haley would be okay with another child coming.

Nathan was playing ball at the Rivercourt when he saw Haley and Brooke walk up. He was shocked to see Brooke. He hadn't seen her in ages. He reached in and gave her a big hug. He said, "How are you, Miss Designer?" Brooke laughed. Everybody enjoys calling her Miss. Designer. She responds, "I'm great. So how are you and the Tree Hill Ravens? I heard you are coaching them. How are the cheerleaders? Who is the captain? Is she as good as how I was? That's not even possible. Do they still have to wait for the players to be there for them to practice???" Nathan interupted and said, "Calm down, Brooke. You know what the answer are from before. " Haley couldn't stop laughing. Brooke loved to know what is going on in Tree Hill High. It is like she is still there in that school just not attending any classes. Well, that was how Brooke's first 3 school years were. Senior year, she realised she actually does have to attend classes to graduate. Nathan, Haley, and Brooke went into the house and caught up on old times.

Clifton Fadiman once said, "One measure of friendship consists not in the number of things friends can discuss, but in the number of things they need no longer mention." 


End file.
